La telaraña de la manipuladora
by Sweet Honey Golden
Summary: El saber quien eres no es fácil y mas si no conoces a quienes están a tu lado.
1. Prologo

Después de leer la carta caí destrozada no creía lo que habían dicho era verdad, no sabía lo duro que sería no estar junto a mi amiga pero lo peor se avecinaba pues las verdades saldrían y nadie podía evitar que esto sucediera. No creía ya en nadie, todos me habían traicionado incluida ella, necesitaba ayuda pero no sabía en quien creer.

Todos estaban sentados conversando e incluso hubo quien trataba de robarse una cereza del pastel pero Isis aburrida miro a la lejanía una sombra sonrió levemente y creyó encontrar a la persona que buscaba, camino acercándose a un frondoso árbol que olía a azahar.

-Hola Helga ¿qué haces aquí y no en la fiesta?

-Nada -Dijo sorprendida al no verla llegar

-Vamos a la fiesta Helga-Sonrió con sus labios rosas

-Estoy en la fiesta, pero no participo de ella eso diferente -Dijo ella algo malhumorada.

Isis la cogió de los cachetes y los estiro una práctica cotidiana desde que la conoció ya 5 años desde esa tarde en la lluvia cuando no traía paraguas y llevaba el vestido más lindo que en ese momento tenía, reconoció como cambio el tiempo porque ahora verse con un vestido así era horroroso pero eso cambiar de tema aunque si no fuera por esa pequeña niña que protegía ahora no sería el futuro que vivía.

-Vamos, sé que quieres comer ese delicioso pastel-Sabia que eso haría que se sonrojara y lo consiguió para asombro de Paúl, Helga vino como un dócil gatito.

Él no la conocía mucho pero cuando le fue presentada su carita de niña , su baja estatura , su saco de gato y su larga bufando cambiaron su pensamiento de cómo sería una mujer ideal , pues el solo vivía entre damas de sociedad que hablaban mal unas de otras .Cuando conoció a Isis pensó encontrar el amor de su vida pues su conducta no era igual a esas chicas con las que creció pero con el tiempo y la estancia en ese estereotipo cambio para todos excepto la pequeña Helga con la trato aun que estuviera muy lejos . Cuando ella cumplió 17 años y se dirigió a la universidad, Isis hizo hasta lo imposible para quedarse junto a ella aunque fueran a estar en distintos grados poco después le presento a Paúl y desde ese día quedo encantado con ella.

-Hola Paúl –Sonrió Isis pasándole un brazo por el hombro –Parece que me esperabas ¿Y el cumpleañero?

El solo sonrió sabía que la razón de cambio de Isis era Santiago su hermano mayor quien tenía locas a todas las chicas-Con Sofía preparando en donde servir el pastel-Rio viendo al expresión de celos de Isis y la carita metida en el libro de Helga .

-¿Quieres bailar Helga?-Dijo mientras sonreía y esta que no pensaba interrumpir en la conversación se asombró por la oferta, miro a Isis que le guiño el ojo solo ella, Helga nadie más podía bailar con él.

-Lo siento pero espero el pastel –Dijo cordialmente separándose y sentándose en la mesa con su grueso libro. Y así fue el fin del primer intento de salir con ella con un terrible no de respuesta.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara, aun me tienes a mí –Dijo Isis , este sonrió y le dijo que iría a ver a su hermano.

Isis no perdió el tiempo quería enfrentara Sofía de lejos por lo menos así que corrió donde Helga y le señalo que ya volvía –Te quedas aquí –Ella sonrió no lo haría era tarde y mañana tocaba una prueba y ella no la iba a fallar, cuando la perdió de vista sacó un bello rectángulo y lo dejo en la mesa de regalos. Recogió su maleta y camino hasta la plaza cuando cayó de arriba una rama golpeando su hombro. Regreso la vista y vio un chico recogiendo una pelota .

-Perdón estas bien –Dijo, mirándola con preocupación, ella sonrió y solo dijo-Si-Volvió a la marcha y no se percató que el la seguía por que alguna vez se conocieron pero tal-vez los recuerdos se pierden.

* * *

Hola , es mi primera historia giraba en mi mente desde hace años pero ahora la hago libre .Disfrútenla y díganme que les parece.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Gato estampado.

Estaba sentada en el patio junto a su hija como le decía a su pequeña perrita que cuidaba desde hace 6 meses, cuando noto una mirada clavada en ella viro ligeramente su cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta principal y noto como su media hermana miraba con desprecio a la cachorrita que sin ningún interés seguía jugando el patio. Esto no le causo temor pero presintió que era probable que ni ella ni nadie entendiera a ese animalito que no importara lo que pasara terminaba moviendo la colita. Faltaba poco tiempo para asistir a clases asi que ella que era una "mujer" muy precavida había ido de compras con el cachorrito gastando su mesada en unas galletas y juguetes para ella dándose cuenta solo en casa que de precavida no tenía nada. Decidió ir sin ella pues notaba los impulsos con ella de comprar todo, cambio su saco por uno negro con estampado de gato y camino en dirección al centro donde choco con un joven con grandes ojos verdes que ella noto enseguida pues rara vez se veían en es cuidad.

-Disculpa-Dijo ella recogiendo un libro del piso- No note que pasabas

-Pues más vale que veas mejor con esos grandes ojo-Dijo el aparentando un enojo grande y ella que se sintió ofendida solo lo empujo y se marchó, probablemente por eso el nunca olvidaría ese saco con un gato estampado.

Cuando volvió a su casa noto a su hermana en cólera mostrándole un zapado a medio comer que si no hubiera sido por la causante le hubiera dado una terrible ganas de reír descontroladamente. Ella prometió comprarle otro y fue a ver a la comprable de ese atropello que se situaba en su cama dormida de una manera irreconocible con sus patitas dejadas para fuera sin ningún tipo de abrigo , la movió y esta estaba totalmente fría no pudo hacer nada . Probablemente todos sabemos lo que paso pero nadie, incluso su propia madre no trato de hallar al culpable pero desde ese día Helga que era una chica animada solo conseguía recordar eso, esperando algún ida dejar la casa de sus padres o mejor dicho de su madre.

-Si les cuento eso es para dejar en claro el uso de ese saco con gato – Dijo Isis que cada vez que oía la historia se ponía triste- Aunque todos sabemos lo que paso ella no lo entendía, nadie era comprable tan solo fue accidente, pero tú sabes cómo es ella Paul nunca hubiera culpado a nadie y guardo ese rencor solo para ella.

-Entiendo eso Isis, gracias por contármelo realmente cuando ella no acepto el cachorro pensé que era por mí-Dijo con su cara ensombrecida

-Tú siendo tú sabes cómo es, aunque no niego que lo hubiera hecho a ella no le gustan los animales comprados, talvez si fuera de un refugio o de la calle con un alzo seria la más feliz del mundo-Rio levemente recordando como un día metió un cachorro a casa cuando ella mismo se lo prohibió.

Ambos Isis y Paul se volvieron buenos amigos por un tema en Helga que era la hermanita adoraba no por sangre de Isis y el amor no correspondido de Paul, cuando los veían juntos parecían dos agentes secretos pasándose la información y frente a todo el mundo parecía una pareja normal. Excepto que ella no hubiera querido estar con él y el con ella. La esperaban a ella que llegó con el hermano de él conversando alegremente y él pensó como era posible que avanzara tan rápido con ella apenas conociéndola en su cumpleaños celebrado hace una semana y eso le causaba celos unos terribles celos que se notaba en su cara tensa por tanto pensar. Isis sin pensar dos veces se abalanzó sobre Santiago aprovechando la oportunidad de no estar cerca de Sofía que sin duda la hubiera mandado a volar lejos muy pronto.

-¿Cómo esta, Helga?-Dijo Paul esperando una reacción tímida pero lo que encontró fue una chica muy alegre que en nunca logro sacar.

-Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar. Tú hermano es muy gracioso-Dijo sin notar la crispación del rostro de Paul que solo se cercioro a decir que si, si lo era.


End file.
